List of Ice Age: The Series (66.45.135.18 version) episodes
Here Is the Episodes for Ice Age: The Series Each Season Has 26 Episodes Seasons and Episodes Season 1 (2017-2018) 1. - In this First Episode, Manny Sees that the herd is sick, he found out anti roger had a plan to make everyone sick, Sid, Diego and Manny are the only ones to stop anti roger/ Ethel has to take care of its egg, But the egg runs away! The Herd must get the egg back before it hatches. 2. Return Of The Pirates - The Pirates Want Revenge On The Herd! 3. -- Scrat Loses His Acorn. Manny, Sid, Diego And The Herd Needs To Find His Nut / The Pirates Want To Make A Band So As The Herd. 4. -- The Herd Is Preparing For The Games/ Sid Makes A Game. 5. -- Manny Makes A Safety Film. When Sid Destroys The Camera. He Makes A Safety Film With His Own Camera. But It Went To Dangerous/ The Herd Get Captured By Captain Fang. Left By Peaches And Julian To Save Them. 6. -- Shira And Diego Finds A Island Full Of Sabers But Soto And His Gang Gets Revenge On The Herd And DIEGO! The Herd And The New Sabers Need To Defeat Soto 7. -- The Herd Goes On A Picnic/ A Statue Falls On Sid. He Becomes A Chef 8. Treasure Hunt - The Herd Finds A Treasure Map So They Need To Get It But The Pirates Want The Treasure! So Its A BATTLE To Get It! 9. -- There Is A Ghost In Geotopia / Peaches Finds An Egg Lost. After Its Hatches. Peaches and The Herd Needs To Take The Baby Bird Back. 10. -- Twilight Sparkle Get teleported To GeoTopia. MeanWhile Queen Crystals Comes To GeoTopia!! 11. -- The Baby Is Coming! But Anti Geotopia is coming To Kidnap the kids. Soon They Kidnap Sid'Jr And Little Diego! The Herd Needs To Save Them. 12. -- In Geotopia Bank A Rober Stole Money And Exploded The Bank. The Herd Needs To Stop Them / This Is A Video Of How To Be A GeoTopein 13. -- Dinosaurs Come To Attack Geotopia. The Herd And Buck. Should Stop The Dinosaurs. 14. -- The Herd Is Celebrating Halloween. But Soon A Vampire Bats Come And Turned Peaches In To A Vampire! The Herd Needs To Save Peaches 15. School Trip - The Kids Are Going On A Field Trip To A Zoo But When A Lion And Dinosaur Breaks Out Of His Exhibit They Try To Get The Lion And Dino Back In An Exhibit. Now It Turned It Into A Field Trip To An Adventure Trip! 16. - Gavin wishes to be a super hero. 17. 18. 19. 20. 21. 22. 23. 24. 25. 26. The Story Of Sid (TV Movie) - Sid Tells A Story To The Kids About Him Self Season 2 (2018-2019) # - The Meteor Shower Returns And It Also Hits PonyVille!! Twilight Sparkle Returns To Geotopia To Help Manny. But The Crystals Break. Twilight Sparkle And The Herd Need To Fix The Broken Peaces. Meanwhile At The End. Brooke's Unicorns Turn Into Alacorns 2. Rudy Meets Flood - One Day Rudy Is Walking In The Forest She Meets Flood. Season 3 (2019-2020) # Season 4 (2020-2021) # Rudy And Floods Kids - Flood Lays 6 Eggs. When They Hatch, She And Rudy Takes Care Of Them # Season 5 (2021-2022) #An Ice Age Special: IceBob AgePants - When The Herd Crashes In An Island, They Meet SpongeBob SquarePants. But Plankton Wants His Revenge, He Will Try To Steal The Krabby Patty Formula With The Pirates And Rule The World. So The Herd Needs To Stop Plankton And The Pirates. ( Note: This Is Also An Episode From SpongeBob SquarePants. ) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #An Ice Age Special: The League Of The Villains (TV Movie)- In This Final Episode The Villains Are Back. The Villains Like Zeke, Oscar, Soto, Captain Gutt, Nak, Marco, And Squint. Are Back To Get Revenge On The Herd. So The Herd Needs To Stop Them Once And For ALL!!!!!!!!!! Meanwhile Crash, Eddie, Louis, Buck Meet Their Love Interest. At The End They Get Married. (Series Finale) DVDs *Ice Age: The Series Herd's Great Adventure's *Ice Age: The Series Return Of The Pirates *Ice Age: The Series The Manny Twilight Sparkle Power Hour *Ice Age: The Series The Manny Twilight Sparkle Power Hour 2: Return Of The Meteor Shower *Ice Age: The Series The Manny Twilight Sparkle Power Hour 3: Revenge Of Queen Crystals *Ice Age: The Series The Complete First Season *Ice Age: The Series The Complete Second Season *Ice Age: The Series The Complete Third Season *Ice Age: The Series The Complete Fourth Season *Ice Age: The Series The Complete 5th Season *Ice Age: The Series Eggcelent Adventures More Coming Soon Category:Ice Age Category:20th century fox television Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Episode list Category:Blue Sky Television Category:20th Century Fox Television Category:2017 Category:TV Shows based on films Category:TV Series